Cheren's Servine
Cheren |debut = Fussing and Fighting |episodesuntilevolved = 86 chapters as Snivy |evolvesin = Prior to B2W2023 |location = With Cheren }}This Servine is a -type Pokémon owned by Cheren. Biography As Snivy Professor Juniper intended on giving the Starter Pokémon to the new trainers and watch over their progress, and compare her results with her father's Starter Pokémon.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion Professor Juniper visited Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig, who were to be given to new trainers as Stater Pokémon. She went to put them in the Poké Balls, but got a call from Fennel. Tepig became very excited, and went to eat some of Juniper's dinner, and used Ember on a berry. While Tepig was eating, some crumbs fell on Snivy, aggravating it and making it attack Tepig. Oshawott attempted to separate the two, but got slammed in the wall, which only made Oshawott angry, too. Oshawott used its scalchop to attack, but missed and hit the table's leg instead, causing stuff to fall on the ground. When Juniper went to inspect the situation, she was terrified to see what mess the three Pokémon had done. She put all three in their Poké Balls, and wondered if they were even ready to be given to their new trainers.B&W001: Fussing and Fighting The mailman delivered a package to Black, containing the Starter Pokémon and three Pokédexes. Black went decide which Pokémon would he choose, but he sneezed, causing the Poké Balls to open. Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott emerged, to which Snivy and Tepig started fighting one another. Oshawott attempted to stop them, but got hurt, and used its scalchop to break the fight. As Tepig ran off, Black went to chase after it, leaving Oshawott and Snivy lying on the ground. When Juniper came to her lab, she was devastated to see Snivy and Oshawott, to which Cheren and Bianca, Black's friends, asked of her what was going on, as they had been waiting for the package. To make the most of the situation, Bianca chose Oshawott as her partner, which annoyed Cheren that she simply took the decision. Bianca ignored him, and let him keep Snivy, stating it did resemble Cheren.B&W002: Choices As they were waiting for their Pokédexes to get repaired, Bianca and Cheren had a battle in Juniper's living room. Oshawott and Snivy used Tackle on one another, which caused Oshawott to be flinged into Bianca's face. While Bianca was crying, Cheren attempted to calm her down, while Juniper yelled at them for causing noise and another mess of their Pokémon at her laboratory.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Cheren and Snivy were traveling with Bianca and Oshawott to Striaton City to meet up with Black. As Bianca encountered an Audino, she had Oshawott to battle it so she could capture it. However, Audino hit Oshawott away, which disappointed Cheren and Snivy that the two were procrastinating their mission.B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!! Snivy battled Chili's Pansear. Snivy used Wrap on Pansear, who burned Snivy with Incinerate. Pansage, Pansear and Panpour used Work Up to increase their power, and retaliated back at Snivy, Oshawott and Tep. Thus, Pansear quickly defeated Snivy. However, Tep, Oshawott and Cheren's Snivy ate some of the leaves that Pansage discarded during the battle. As the three recovered, time was up, and due to the Striaton Gym Leaders having less number of Pokémon than their challengers, they lost the battle.B&W010: Their First Gym Battle Cheren was with Snivy and Pidove, his search for Black having failed. As Cheren spoke to some people, Snivy looked at another Snivy, accompanied by a Zorua. Cheren's Snivy tried to wave at them, but Snivy ignored them. As Cheren finished speaking with the people, he turned his attention away, and saw Snivy with a boy. Cheren's Snivy was in shock, as it just saw Snivy with a Zorua. As Cheren went away with his Pokémon, Snivy wondered if it was just imagining Zorua, unaware of its shapeshifting powers.B&W019: The Case of the Missing Pokémon Cheren was at Driftveil City, where he was assaulted by two people. He followed them inside the Cold Storage, but almost slipped from the icy floors. Two people caught him, but they were actually the people that assaulted him, and snatched his Snivy and Tranquil. When Black arrived, he saw that the two people were members of Team Plasma. Their Beartic went to attack Black's Nite, who moved away, causing the Beartic to attack the grunts instead. Tranquil and Snivy were rescued, and the latter made a combination attack with Black's Nite: the two used Grass and Fire Pledge, which defeated the grunts' Beartic.B&W031: Fight in a Cold Climate Ever since that encounter, Cheren strived to gain strength, instead of keeping regard of his Pokémon's feelings.B&W058: True Friends Cheren sent Snivy to battle the Hood Man's Klink. Black was surprised that Snivy had not evolved yet, and reminisced that he had encountered Cheren and Snivy previously at the Cold Storage. Snivy battled Klink, who blasted it away, so Cheren swapped Snivy with Unfezant.B&W057: Something Suspicious When Cheren became the teacher of Aspertia City school, he showed his authority by having Snivy shush Hugh, by hitting him.B2W2001: The Transfer Student It also accompanied Hugh and the class to the PokéStar Studios.B2W2006: Movie Panic As Servine To break through the ice sealing the exit of the Marine Tube, Cheren had Servine, along with Benga's Pignite, Cedric's Samurott and Bianca's Oshawott use the Grass, Fire and Water Pledge moves. The moves collided and shattered the ice.B2W2023 Known moves Using Tackle Cheren's Snivy Grass Pledge and Black's Bo Fire Pledge.png Using Grass Pledge | Tackle; normal; B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Vine Whip; grass; B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!! Wrap; normal; B&W010: Their First Gym Battle Grass Pledge; grass; B&W031: Fight in a Cold Climate }} Gallery Cheren's Snivy.png|As Snivy References Category:Grass-type manga Pokémon Category:Manga Starter Pokémon